customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Best of Barney (battybarney2014's version)
The Best of Barney is a Barney Clip Show, celebrating "Barney's 20th Anniversary" that was released on September 9, 2008. Plot Tracy gives her friends, including Barney, souvenirs from a trip to the beach. When Barney tries to put his shell in his memory box, it explodes, spreading memorable objects all across the park. Throughout the day, Barney and the kids meet up with Riff, Baby Bop and BJ, while remembering great times with friends. From musical instruments to a globe hanger, the day is a memorable one. It even becomes more memorable when Mr. Boyd makes a return visit, as a photographer that Ryan and Emma know. Stella the Storyteller also returns to give Barney a memory book about most of his friends through the years. In the end, everything fits in the memory box and everything ends on a good note. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Kendall) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Emma (Deborah Cole) (debut) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatmon) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Elephant (Costume: Josh Martin / Rick Starkweather) Song List #The Friendship Song #He Waded in the Water (Scene Taken from: "Splish! Splash!") #If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) #William Tell Overture (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #Happy Dancin' (Scene Taken from: "On Again, Off Again") #I Hear Music Everywhere (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) #This Old Man (Scene Taken from: "Play Piano with Me!") #Symphony No. 5, Für Elise, Moonlight Sonata, and Ode to Joy (Scene Taken from: "Beethoven's Hear!") #Hickory Dickory Dock (Scene Taken from: Can You Sing That Song?) #Sing a Brand New Song (Scene Taken from: "Little Red Rockin' Hood") #Riding in a Race Car (Scene Taken from: "On the Road Again") #Here Comes the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: Let's Go to the Firehouse) #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Scene Taken from: "Guess Who?") #The Elephant Song (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) #Mary Had a Little Lamb (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music) #The Not-So-Magical Magician (Scene Taken from: The Land of Make-Believe) #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! / Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "It's Hot! It's Cold!") #Winter's Wonderful (Scene Taken from: "Winter") #Love is the Key (Scene Taken from: Celebrating Around the World) #I Will Always Remember You #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first video to be distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment, as opposed to 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. **The first appearance of Emma played by Deborah Cole. **Another time Barney wears tap dancing shoes. **The second video to involve a cast reunion. **The return of Mr. Boyd and Stella the Storyteller. This is also their final appearances, the only time they make an on-screen appearance together, and the only time they make an appearance with Riff. *A clip from "Splish! Splash!" was shown in the beginning. It was when Barney was jumping in the pool and as the clip faded, Barney fell in the pool, showing that the clip was a behind the scenes and Barney (costume) actually fell. It might've been a blooper. This Barney video is the first time to feature one. *The scene from Barney's Beach Party is redubbed with Dean Wendt (replacing Duncan Brannan's original recording). *Baby Bop and BJ make a reference to "The Wizard of Oz". Baby Bop says to BJ "I don't think we're in the park anymore". Then, Baby Bop asks where they are and BJ says "It looks like Kansas". *Footage from Once Upon a Time is the only footage of the video where Barney isn't re-dubbed by Dean Wendt (Bob West's voice is still there). *Barney wears the same top hat, as he did in *Barney wears the same bow-tie, as he did in *Barney wears the same cuffs, as he did in "I Can Do That!", *Barney wears the same tap dancing shoes, as he did in "On Again, Off Again", "My New Shoes", and "Barney Can Dance!". *Barney holds the same cane, as he did in "The Backyard Show", Full Video Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Barney Clip Shows